borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Submachine Gun/parts
Submachine Gun parts are very simple, as any combination of parts may spawn together to make a particular submachine gun. Different parts will influence different attributes of the weapon. Note: Submachine gun parts also include a grip. However, the grip does not affect any of the weapon's attributes. Each grip design is specific to the weapon's manufacturer. A submachine gun's name derives from the body, stock, and magazine parts present on the weapon. Parts Body The body of a submachine gun is usually easy to identify, since the model name declares it straightforwardly. Stock The stock is completely specified within the weapon's model number. For unique weapons without a model number, the stock is easily distinguishable in profile. The stock affects both overall weapon stability (recoil reduction), accuracy and reload speed. In addition, some stocks offer a minor tech upgrade. Note that the weapon's model number is a function of both its stock model number (listed here) as well as its magazine model number. Magazine The magazine is specified within the weapon's model number. For unique weapons without a model number, they're mostly easily distinguished by the weapon's ammo capacity. Primarily, the magazine specifies the number of rounds of ammunition carried by the submachine gun; beyond that, it influences weapon damage and reload speed, and can affect rate of fire and the weapon's tech level as well. Note that the weapon's model number is a function of both its magazine model number (listed here) as well as its stock model number. Barrel While submachine gun barrels do not affect the weapon's model number, they are easy to distinguish visually from their overall length and the profile of the flash suppressor or shroud at the end of the barrel. Barrels strongly affect the weapon's damage and accuracy, and can influence recoil reduction and weapon tech level as well. Grip As with all weapons in Borderlands, the grip does not affect any of the submachine gun's attributes. Each grip design is specific to the weapon's manufacturer, therefore each SMG of the same manufacturer will have the same grip. Sight SMG sights are easily distinguished by the zoom statistic published on the weapon's gun card. They have no further effect on the weapon's attributes. Accessory Unlike other parts, the accessory part does not have a consistent effect on a weapon's attributes: some accessories boost tech, some alter recoil, some increase damage. Some accessories grant a special property to the weapon, Elemental Damage, beyond mere attribute modification; furthermore, almost all accessories make their weapon eligible for a special name prefix or title describing the weapon's altered behavior, such as "Relentlesss" or "Double." Most accessories are easy to differentiate visually. Most of them appear behind the receiver, immediately in the player's view in first-person perspective, though two ( and ) appear under the barrel similar to a pistol accessory. An accessory may or may not be present on any given submachine gun, and no more than a single accessory may be present, which is why the game will never spawn, for example, a legendary Double Hellfire. Elemental accessories There are four different elemental accessories, , , , and , corresponding to the four different varieties of Elemental Damage. Each glow in the color corresponding to their element, making them easily identifiable. Elemental accessories grant shots fired from the submachine gun elemental properties, imposing a -40% damage penalty in exchange, and grant an increase to the weapon's overall tech level. The accessory of the legendary Hellfire resembles an ordinary elemental accessory. A submachine gun with an elemental accessory is eligible for various elemental prefixes, depending on the weapon's element and net tech level. Relentless accessory The Relentless accessory grants a submachine gun a 20% bonus to its rate of fire. A weapon with the Relentless accessory is eligible for the Relentless prefix. Ruthless accessory The Ruthless accessory grants a submachine gun a -45% bonus to its recoil handling, along with a -53% bonus to its reload speed. A weapon with the Ruthless accessory is eligible for the Ruthless prefix. Vector accessory The Vector accessory grants a submachine gun a 45% bonus to its rate of fire, a -200% bonus to its recoil handling, and a -53% bonus to its reload speed. A weapon with the Vector accessory will be eligible for one of the higher quality prefixes, such as Hostile or Malevolent, further increasing the weapon's damage and tech level. Double accessory Weapons with the Double accessory fire two projectiles with every cycling of their action, expending two rounds of ammunition per shot. This effectively doubles the weapon's rate of fire. Accuracy spread is greatly increased (+75%), i.e. accuracy is decreased, and the two bullets do less damage apiece (-18%). The weapon gains 20% in magazine capacity. A weapon with the Double accessory is eligible for the Double prefix. If it has sufficiently low accuracy (i.e., sufficiently high spread), it may be eligible for the Anarchy title. No accessory The part serves as a placeholder for a weapon with conventional behavior, nothing more. A SMG with this non-part will have no accessory visible beneath the barrel or behind the receiver. Naming Other than unique drops, a SMG name consists of the name of its body, a model number comprising stock and magazine, a possible manufacturer-specific material code, a prefix derived from its attributes or accessory, and a title. Body name The first element of the SMG name is a simple function of its body part. To recap: Model number The model number consists of the sum of the number codes for the weapon's stock and magazine. Weapons with any stock other than and any magazine other than have this model number further multiplied by 10, denoting their premium quality. The magazine of the legendary Wildcat has the same code as its base part , 4. Hence Wildcats are distinguishable only by their title "Wildcat." Material code Material codes are common to all weapons. See Material Grade for more info. Prefix The prefix is determined either by the weapon's overall attributes, its accessory, or possibly its material grade. Attribute prefixes may further bias the weapon's attributes. Title The title is determined either from the weapon's overall attributes, its accessory, or a legendary part. If the weapon does not qualify for any of these, its title defaults to "SMG," Other resources *The Gearcalc tool, whose mechanics research made the precise data on this page possible *For an alternate specification of every submachine gun part's contribution to the whole, see http://blmodding.wikidot.com/patrol-smg *Part Spotter's Guide presents visuals of every part Category:Mechanics